


Magnus's Makeup

by castiel_lightwood



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M, Malec, tmi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 02:39:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2906117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castiel_lightwood/pseuds/castiel_lightwood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(the title is terrible I know I don't know what to call these)<br/>Alec falls asleep and Magnus decides to have a bit of fun</p><p>written for my wifey Bee <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magnus's Makeup

Alec was always coming back from Clave business completely exhausted. He’d stagger through the door and collapse onto Magnus’s sofa, not even making it as far as the bedroom. Not that Magnus minded that much, he was glad that Alec was finally home safe and sound, but it was difficult to cuddle your unconscious boyfriend when the sofa wasn’t big enough for both of you.

Magnus sighed at his boyfriend’s sprawled out sleeping figure, and suddenly realised he hadn’t put his makeup on that morning. He shook his head and his makeup appear on the table – maybe Alec had passed out because he couldn’t bear to look at Magnus’s makeup free face.

The warlock laughed at himself, knowing it wasn’t the case, but he’d still feel better with his usual covering of glitter and eyeliner. He’d remembered to do his hair though, thank goodness; he’d hate to have boring floppy hair for even one minute of his eternal life.

Ten minutes later, feeling suitably fabulous again, Magnus dusted a final flourish of glitter onto his spiked hair and turned to watch his boyfriend. Alec was still passed out, his mouth hanging open adorably, but he’d rolled so he was lying on his back. The warlock’s fingers paused, the remaining glitter on his fingers not yet vanished away. He pursed his lips, deciding. He knelt next to the Shadowhunter, tracing the curve of his jaw and the dark shadows of his face with his eyes. Hesitantly, he brushed his fingers gently across Alec’s closed eyelids. They fluttered slightly, but didn’t open. Magnus pulled back and smiled. Gold looked good on Alec after all. But he really needed blue and silver… the glitter changed colour and he grinned happily. Perfect. He returned to Alec’s eyelids, brushing the sparkly makeup over his skin gently, careful not to wake his boyfriend. He needed his sleep. And Magnus needed some fun, a distraction.

He clicked his fingers, the whole makeup counter of the local cosmetics store appearing next to him. Magnus smiled and got to work.

-

Alec wondered why his face, in particular his eyes, felt so heavy. Magnus assured him that it was most likely just sleep deprivation, and once he’d been to the Institute to see Jace and the others and talk over last night’s business he could come back and sleep for the rest of the day. Alec smiled at the thought of being snuggled up in bed with Magnus, dozing between warm dreams and sleepy kisses. Those were the best days, when they could just relax and enjoy being with each other.

He’d walked down the streets unseen as always, so it wasn’t until he reached the Institute and ran into Clary that he knew there was anything remotely wrong.

She span round as she heard his footsteps. “Alec, hey, I –” she broke off, her mouth open with surprise.

Alec smiled at her, a little nervously. “Everything okay?”

She shook her head and collected herself. “Yeah, it’s all great – Alec, you’re amazing.”

He stared at her like she’d lost her mind. They were friends now, but that didn’t mean she had to say stuff like that, and she didn’t normally. But maybe this was a new Clary?

“Um,” he coughed, unsure how to respond. “Thank you. You too.”

She grinned and laughed suddenly. “No way I’d pull that off. Magnus is a genius.”

“Magnus?” Alec was so confused – and why did she keep searching his face like that? Did he have something on his face? Food, or something? Had he tried to eat something at Magnus’s and passed out into his food? Magnus wouldn’t let him go out with something like that on his face, would he?

“No way! You did this yourself?” she shook her head in awe. “Like I said, you’re amazing. Good think you’ve already got a boyfriend, right?” She patted his arm and walked away, taking one glance back. By the Angel, if there was any chance of getting Jace to wear some of that… but then he’d be too overwhelmingly hot and the world would explode. She grinned and shook her head, disappearing round the corridor.

Alec watched her leave, confusion blossoming into panic. What had she been on about? What had he done to himself? Or… he groaned. What had Magnus done to him. He ran to his room, closing the door firmly behind him, not wanting to get interrupted. The last thing he needed was Jace appearing when he had no idea what was going on himself.

He pushed open the door to his small bathroom, caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror, and gasped.

His face was covered with makeup. Not as over the top as Magnus’s, but enough that it was obvious he was wearing it. His eyes shimmered with blue and silver glitter, his lips were painted with a soft pink lipstick, that actually contrasted surprisingly nicely with his pale skin. He shook his head, unsure what to think about the reflection in the mirror. He looked… good. He didn’t look stupid, like a little kid who’d been messing round with makeup and had got it everywhere and made a mess. Magnus knew what he was doing, he knew, but he’d never have expected him to be able to tone it down so much that it worked.

He frowned at himself, trying to convince himself that he looked awful, that he needed to ring Magnus up straight away and demand what had happened to him. He laughed quietly, and grabbed his phone, taking a quick selfie. He hated them normally, but he needed evidence of this, so that next time Magnus wanted to make him up, he’d remember how he’d actually looked okay. With one final appreciative look, he took a cloth and began wiping away the glitter and lipstick. Maybe next time he’d ask Magnus for eyeliner too.

He had to remember to thank his boyfriend later.


End file.
